A Kingdom Hearts Story:Orbs Of Darkness
by Rainisky
Summary: FINISHED:It has been a year since the worlds have disconnected and everyone has been living...peacefully. That was until Ansem's Orb's O' Darkess got in the way. Now the KH cast and a new friend must go on a journey to stop him! Or something of the sort.
1. Holy Yevon!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own KH, Final Fantasy, Disney, Girl's Life, Slayers phrases, or DBZ.

One: Holy Yevon!

A/N: Well, first fan fiction,yeah, so I'm going to start now!

Princess Jasmine:"Can't wait to read it!"

Me:"When'd you get here? Oh well."

Alice:" I want to read too! Scoot over!"

Princess Aurora:"Sorry! Only a seat for one which means-" **Aurora pushes Jasmine out of the seat.**

Cinderella:"Why thank you Aurora!" **She prepares to sit down.**

Snow White: **Scoots chair away, Cinderella falls on her bum, and Snow White sits. The ****7 dwarfs trample the other princesses.**

Belle: **Knocks Snow White and her dwarfs out with her book then sits in chair and reads.**

Kairi:** Takes Sora's Keyblade, slices Belle's head off, kicks her body out of the chair, and sits in chair.**

Jasmine:"That's my chair! Sick them boy!" **She sends her tiger after Kairi and the 7 dwarfs.**

Cinderella:"After him mice!" **She sends mice after Jasmine's tiger.**

Jasmine's Tiger:"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKK!" **Makes a girly squeal and flees.**

Snow White: Want an apple little girl? She snickers evilly.

Alice: Answers with an innocent smile,"Sure."

Alice: Aurora I've got a nice, shiny red apple for you!

Me: Hehehehehehe! On with the story now! Oh,this story takes place after the end and Riku and Sora have somehow ended up back on the islands.

* * *

Nikki, had moved to Destiny Islands when she was 14 from Traverse Town after the worlds split. Today was her birthday and she was turning 15 today! She put on a purple jacket over her black T-shirt and wore black Capri pants. She let her black hair with purple highlights(not natural)hang loose. She was going to meet her three best friends...Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka. She was walking down the beach and she soon encountered them. 

Wakka:"You're 15 now?"

Tidus:"When are you having your party?"

Nikki:"7:00."

Selphie:"What do we do until then?" **A blitzball hits her head with a thud.**

Tidus:"Dodgeball!"** Tidus throws a ball at Nikki,but she dodges and counter attacks him. Tidus is hit, goes cross-eyed, and collapses.**

Wakka: **Throws a blitzball with sharp spikes on it at Nikki.**

Nikki:"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **She hides behind a tree. A Poupu Fruit falls on her** head."Ow!" **She rubs her head. The blitzball goes through the tree and a spike finds it's way to the tip of Nikki's nose.** **Wakka attempts to throw another blitzball at Nikki from behind.**

Nikki:"Oh no you don't!" **She chunks Poupu Fruit at Wakka. The Poupu swings and in result finds itself in Wakka's eye.**

Wakka: "**OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! HOLY YEVON!**" **Nikki turns ghostly pale and covers her honey brown eyes. **

Nikki:"Ummmm, since you guys look unable to play I'm going to do something else. Uhhhh, see you around!"

* * *

**Well Nikki was walking on the beach, once again. She came upon two guys, one with odd chocolate brown hair, spiked up in all directions. Another with shoulder length silver hair. There was also a girl with just above the shoulder, red hair. ****The girl sighs,**" So immature. On your mark! Get set! GO!" 

**Spike(Sora) and Silver(Riku) sped off.Spike trips Silver and Silver falls flat on face.He recovers, gets up, rushes to catch up with Spike, and punches Spike in the face, causing him to momentarily black out. Spike quickly gains consciousness and throws a coconut at Silver's head. **Spike:"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**5 minutes later**

Spike:"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-" **He suddenly gets tackled by Silver. **Silver:"Shut up Little Man!"

Spike:"Steroid Boy!" **He snaps off one of his hair spikes and stabs Silver in the eye. **

Silver:"**OH!MY!GOD!**"

Spike:"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**Spike laughs uncontrollably for 10 minutes.**

**Silver springs awake, takes off his shoe, and stuffs it up Spike's nose. **

Spike:"**OH THE PAIN! THE PAIN!**" Nikki grows a confused expression on her face.(0.0?o.0?o.o?0.0?) **The red head noticed Nikki**. "Oh don't worry, they do it all the time." **The confused expression marked itself on Nikki's face once again. **

Girl:"Anyways, my name's Kairi, what's yours?"

Nikki:"Oh, I'm Nikki. Nice to meet you!"

Kairi:"Same here!"

Nikki:"So, who are they?"

Kairi:"The silver haired one is Riku, the other"**She sighs dreamily**,"Sora."

**Riku steps on Sora's face.**"Chicken apples! Wooooooooooo!"

Nikki:"Chicken apples?" Sora slowly transforms into the Hulk,"You don't like me when I'm angry."** He grabs an oversized stone and bashes Riku's head in. There's an uncomfortable silence. Sora shrinks back to his normal size, clothes ripped. ****Kairi's eyes are glued to Sora. **

Nikki:"**OH MY VIRGIN EYES!**" She turns around only to find Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie standing before her."**HOLY YEVON!**"

**Wakka tosses a blitzball at Nikki, who dodges, causing the ball to slam into Kairi. Kairi goes cross-eyed and collapses. ****Selphie see's Sora because of Kairi's abscence for blocking the view. Her view also is glued to Sora. ****Wakka tosses another ball at Nikki and she dodges.Tidus throws a ball at Nikki.Nikki ducks. ****Riku somehow magically healed**," What' going on?" **He sees the blitzball thrown by Tidus and ducks, allowing it to soar into the heavens above. ****Sora covers himself with a gigantic palm tree leaf. Then a cane appears out of nowhere and pulls him out of the scene. ****Selphie's eyes still remain where Sora once stood. Wakka thrusts a spiky blitzball at Nikki. She again dodges and the bliztball continues to follow it's route to a palm tree, one where Selphie is standing under. The blitzball collides into the palm tree causing a Poupu to detach itself from the tree. The fruit falls on Selphie's head. She too goes cross-eyed and collapses.**

Sora comes back with **decent** clothes on,"Uhhhhhh,hi guys!" **The blitzball that Tidus threw decided to fall back down...at 200 mph. **

Nikki:"Well, what do we do now? Hmmmmm..." **She starts to think. **Everyone else thinks with her.

**1 hour later**

Riku:"...**FISHTACOGERMS!**"

:"..." 

**He exclaims pointing to the direction of the sky. ****The blitzball that was falling at 200 mph increased speed, now falling at 987,543,432,980,876,222,222,222,002 mph to be exact. It surprisingly didn't disintegrate and was headed straight for the ocean. _WHOOSH!_ ****A tidal wave began to stir.**

Wakka**:"HOLY YEVON! HOLY YEVON! HOLY YEVON! HOLY YEVON! HOLY YEVON! HOLY YEVON! HOLY YEVON! HOLY YEVON!" He rambles on.**

Selphie**:"OH MY GOD!" She runs to an unknown place. ****Sora clings to a palm tree, Riku hides in Secret Place, and Nikki dashes up to Tidus's training area.**

Kairi:"Scoot over Sora!" **She** **clings on to the same palm tree.**

Tidus:"Where should i hide? Hmmmmm..." **He** **thinks of where to hide. **

Wakka**:"HOLY YEVON! HOLY YEVON! HOLY YEVON! HOLY YEVON! HOLY YEVON!" **

Tidus"**I'll hide in a coconut!**" **He somehow** **zips himself inside a coconut. ****The tidal wave crashes down. **Wakka finally decides to run,"**HOLY YEVON! HOLY YEV-**" **He** **gets caught in the tidal wave.**

* * *

**Selphie notices she's been running in circles the whole time,**"Oh."**She** **puts a finger to her lips and glances at the tidal wave. ****_WHOOSH!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Sora and Kairi see the tidal wave. Thier eyes grow wide with fear and the tidal wave rips the tree out of the ground.**

* * *

Nikki"It'll never reach me up here!"** She looks down at the tidal wave proudly.**

**DBZ**

**Goku and Vegita are fighting. **

**Vegita:"That was _my_ double cheeseburger!" **

**Goku:"Didn't have your name on it!"**

**On a nearby cliff**

**Trunks:"What are they fighting over _this_ time!" **

**Bulma:"I think they're fighting over a remote"She thinks about her reply." No, that was last time! Now they're fighting over a" She sighs disappointingly,"A double cheeseburger." ****Trunks sighs disappointingly as well. ****Goku and Vegita make a big orb of energy and shoot at each other, but they end up colliding and blasting off to a _random_ place.**

**

* * *

**

**BACK TO DESTINY ISLANDS**

**Nikki is humming _Simple and Clean_. She proudly looks down at the tidal wave again. ****A big blast of energy crashes into the middle of the tidal wave.****A shadow engulfs Nikki's form. Her lip trembles.**

_**Splash!**_

**IN SECRET PLACE**

**Riku sees the Secret Place door." Oh, I remember _this_ door! It was here when I got Oblivion!" He strokes Oblivion. Then the Secret Place door starts to leak. **

**Riku:" I thought that door lead somewhere else!" The door starts to crack."Damn." **

**_Splash!_**

* * *

**Destiny Islands is now saturated in water. Now the salty ocean water and the ruins of the peaceful islands float up into the hole of darkness that has just magically appeared as it did the year before that.**

* * *

**IN SPACE**

**Everyone is _somehow_ able to breathe in space. **

Sora**:"COOL! We're in space!...**.Wait...I've been here before**." He sighs. ****Selphie is reading a magazine. She licks her finger and turn the page.**

Kairi:"Scoot over Selphie!" **She** **reads with Selphie. **

Wakka**:"HOLY YEVON!" **

Tidus**:"SHUT UP!" He whacks Wakka over the head with his wooden pole. ****Wakka goes cross eyed and blacks out. He starts to float in circles. ****Selphie licks her finger, turns the page, and continues reading. Kairi does the same. **

Sora:"Alright, time to get off this tree!" **He tries to pry himself off the tree, but his necklace stuck to the tree."GRR!" He tries to push off harder. **

Riku"Oblivion!" **Oblivion floats by.**"**Obliviooooooooooooon!**"

**He space swims after Oblivion as a space rock rushes by. It collides with his head. He blacks out and starts floating in circles. ****Nikki is still humming when she sees Riku.**"Riku? Riku! Are you still alive!" **She** **pokes him. When she gets no response she sighs and drags him by the bottom rim of his pants. ****As Nikki drags him his head bashes into a nearby meteor.**

Sora**:"Mmmmm!" He still tries to push himself off with no avail."Ah ha!" He pulls out his Keyblade"Fire!" He sets tree on fire alas... the tree set him on fire."AAAAAAAAHHHHH! SOMEONE HELP ME! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **Selphie continues to read her magazine, licks her finger, and turns the page. Kairi still reads along with her.

Tidus"Stop, drop, and roll!** STOP, DROP, AND ROLL!**"

**Nikki replies while dragging Riku** "He can't drop in space."

Tidus**:"Well, stop and roll! STOP AND ROLL!"**

**So Sora follows Tidus's advice and stops and rolls...into Tidus. **

Tidus"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!**"

**Riku stirs awake.**"Oblivion? Oblivion!" **Just then** **Oblivion floats past his nose.** "**OBLIVION!**"** He swims after it again. ****Selphie and Kairi continue to read. **

**Wakka finally awakens.**"Tidus! Tidus!" **He** **sees Tidus and Sora on fire and snickers evilly. He throws a blitzball at Tidus and the blitzball slowly travels over to Tidus...**

**_5 minutes later_**

**The blitzball finally hits Tidus and catches on fire. Then the ball slowly travels back to Wakka.**

**_5 more minutes later_**

**Wakka is reading Girl's Life with Selphie and Kairi, back turned to the blitzball. Then the blitzball sets him on fire,"HOLY YEVON! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HOLY YEVON!" ****Wakka sets the magazine on fire, which sets Selphie on fire, who sets Kairi on fire.**

Kairi and Selphie:"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**"** They also start stopping and rolling. **

Riku"**OBLIVION! OBLIVION!**"** His fingers touch rim.** "**HOORAY!**" **Sora rolls into him.**

Riku:"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" **Nikki gets nervous and swims 10ft. away. She sighs in relief.**

**_10 minutes later_**

**Nikki spots a world(Traverse Town).**

Nikki"**Hey everyone! Look!**"** She points to Traverse Town. **

Everyone else"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT BURNS! IT BURNS! MAKE IT STOP! ****Everyone starts floating over Traverse Town and begin to fall...from 20ft. in the air.**

Sora:"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**"

Riku:"**OBLIVION!**"

Selphie and Kairi:"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**"

Wakka:"**HOLY YEVON!**"

Tidus:"**I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!**" **Nikki sighs disappointingly at all of thier comments. ****Everyone lands with a thud. **

Nikki"**I think...I broke...my leg.**" **Everyone blacks out.**

**

* * *

A/N: **Me**:Well, what do you think? Should I continue? Huh? Huh! **

Jasmine's tiger runs by with a dwarf's head in it's mouth.

Cinderella sticks her glass slipper up Belle's eye.

Belle"**AHHHH!**"Belle stomps on Cinderella's mice.

Alice hangs on Aurora's hair and Aurora swings her into the wall.

Alice starts to "cry"

Snow White"**Awwwww! Poor thing! Do you want a lollipop little girl?**"She snickers evilly.

Alice"**Thanks." **She shoves lollipop down Aurora's ear

Kairi walks by and slices Belle's head off again.

Snow White yanks Jasmine's wig out.

Jasmine gets angry and rubs the lamp."**Genie, I wish for a bazooka!**"

I run out of the house and watch as it turns into flames.

**Tell me what you think.**

**-Rainisky T.T**

**(I tried to edit the writing style, hope it helped!)**


	2. Kupo?

**Disclaimer : I own Nikki and don't own Final Fantasy, Sesame Street, KH, or Disney. Get it, got it, good.**

**A/n: Good day. Numba 2! Thanks those who reviewed! Patience is virtue I always say. My delay, on Quizilla, making and taking quizzes...yeah. I have a case of upcoming Streps so I got to finish the chapter today! Fabulous huh? Because I'm in hiding (if you remember the last incident you should know), I don't think I'll have any interruptions. Now for your feature presentation.**

* * *

_1 hour later_

Kairi flutters awake after the crash. She looks both ways and sees the others then Sora, too, awakens. He looks for Tidus and then shakes him violently. Sora:"Tidus? Tidus! GET UP!** OH MY GOD! HE'S DEAD! HE'S DEAD! YOU KILLED HIM!**"Kairi:"Correction, he fell from the air when we crashed and-" She realizes what Sora said."**NO I DIDN'T,YOU DID! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! YOU KILLED HIM!**" Sora retorts," No I didn't. Kairi ignores him. "** OH MY GOD! HE'S DEAD! HE'S DEAD! HE WAS SO YOUNG! AND YOU KILLED HIM!**" "**NO I DIDN'T!**" Nikki jerks awake by from their argument. Then she looks at Tidus. She slaps him. " Get up damnit! You're causing a ruckus!" Tidus holds his cheek. " Was that necessary!" He continues to rub his swollen cheek. Nikki:"Yes, now make them stop." Tidus:"Ok." He walks over, pole in hand, and whacks them over the head. A sudden silence occurs. Nikki:" You could of used less violent measures you know." Tidus shrugs and walk over to Riku. Tidus:"Wake up." He nudges Riku's head with his foot a little. "Wake up sleepyhead." He kicks him a little harder."...** WAKE UP!**" He kicks Riku hard in the head. Riku, having fast reflexes, just happens to slice Tidus's leg off. Tidus:"**OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! MY LEG!**" Nikki gives him a potion. Tidus's leg magically appears back on. Riku looks over at the unconscious Kairi and Sora. Riku:" What happened to them?" Tidus smiles inoccently," Nothing." Wakka wakes up," Where are we?" He sees the Traverse Town sign." T-ra-ver-sse T-oo-wn-" Selphie, who's reading a magazine, informs him," Traverse Town dumbass." Nikki sighs in dissapointment," Cura." She heals Sora and Kairi. Wakka asks," Where do we go?" Sora:"Come on guys! I know this place like the back of my hand!" He looks at the map drawn on the back of his left hand.

_**To the Badguys **_

Ansem sits at the end of his confrence table. Ursula, Jafar, Hades, Malificent, Oogie Boogie, Clayton, the Queen Of Hearts, Captain Hook, and Sephiroth all sit at other ends of the table. Ursula: "So what's your genius plan? And does it include muffins?" Her eyes are filled with excitment. Oogie Boogie: "And cheesecake!" Clayton:" GORILLAS!" Ansem mummbles under his breath,"Dumbasses." Then he says clearly," Take a look." He holds out an Orb O' Darkness. " With this here, Orb O' Darkness we can make any events occur. What do you propose we do?" Ursula:"Make raining muffins! LOTS AND LOTS OF RAINING MUFFINS!" Captain Hook: "Kill Peter Pan!" Clayton:"GORILLAS!" Jafar: "Steal the lamp!"Oogie Boogie: "How about raining cheesecake instead!" Malificent, Sephiroth, and Hades stay silent. Queen Of Hearts: "I like the raining cheesecake idea and if that doesn't happen, OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" Ansem grabs an additional orb an triggers an event. The Seven Dwarfs run in out of nowhere, carrying bazookas, grenades, and machine guns. Doc: "READY!" The dwarfs' weapons click. "AIM!" They all aim for the Queen Of Hearts. "FIRE!" The dwarfs open fire, blasting the queen into smithereens. Ansem:"Any more suggestions?" The room stays oddly silent. " Ok then. With this Orb O' Darkness I shall..."

**_Back to the good guys _**

Using his map, Sora leads the group to the center of 1st District. Sora starts to cry," Well it seems that Ansem has opened the doors again, meaning we have to go lock them again. We should go to the Accessory Shop and see if Cid will make us a ship and then we can go buy some potions. Riku: "Sounds like a plan." Nikki: "Good idea!...What doors?" Wakka: "Yeah, what doors?" Kairi: "Lets just go." So, they follow her advice and they head for the shop, but a moogle stands in their way.

Moogle: "Kupo ku ku po?" (translation Can you tell me how to get to Sesame Street?) Everyone stands puzzled until Sora's memory clicks. He turns to the others," This is the language of Moogles, Kupo. Just let me handle this." He turns to the moogle." Kupo po ku?" (translation Can you repeat that please?) Moogle: " Kupo ku ku po?" ( Can you tell me how to get to Sesame Street?) Sora looks at his map. "Po, Moogle, ku, Moku Puko kuko. ( Moogle, sir, this is Kingdom Hearts.) Moogle:" Po po ku Ko Muko..." ( I want, to go, to Sesame Street...) The moogle starts to glow red. Sora:"Moku! Kuko muko!" (Bye!See you later!) Sora starts to walk off, but the moogle follows, sending Sora in a mad dash. The moogle starts chasing Sora around the area. Moogle: "**Kupo Muko Kuko! Kupo Muko Kuko! Kupo Muko Kuko! Kupo Muko Kuko! Kupo Muko Kuko! Ku-**" The moogle runs into a light pole in the center of the district. Sora stops and looks at the moogle. " Let's go before he wakes up please!" Nikki:" What did you say!" " Nothing, now let's go!" Riku:"Let's go, the others are waiting inside." He points to the shop. Nikki walks in and then Sora sees the moogle starting to gain consciousness. " OH GOD!" He runs inside. Riku sighs and heads inside.

**_Inside the shop_**

They walk into the shop and see Cid. Sora:"Hey Cid! How have you been?" Cid:"Nothing much. making ships, selling parts, moogles working upstairs." Sora trembles at the moogle part. Riku quickly changes the subject," Uh, Mr., can you make us a ship?" Cid:" No problem." He takes out a calculator. " That'll be 6,777,925,969.07 munnies." Kairi:" What!" Wakka digs in his pocket,pulls out some change, and counts it," One, two, three, four, ten, six, nine, seven, eight, twenty! We only have this many." He holds out his hand which holds ten munnies. Cid:" I can't help you." Evryone looks down and begins to _cry_. Cid feels a pinge of guilt," Oh, alright! Just give me the munny!" He snatches the munnies out of Wakka's hand. Everyone stops _crying_ and act normally again. Sora starts to thank Cid, but a moogle falls from the ceiling. Slowly, one-by-one moogles that worked on the top floor crashed to the surface below and filled the store, from top to bottom, in a moogle pool. From somewhere in the shop Sora hears," Kupo Kuko Muko!" Sora:" **OH MY GOD!** " At a fast pace, he swims through the moogles to reach the front door. Wakka:" **HOLY YEVON! HOLY YEVON! HOLY YVON! HOLY YEVON! HOLY YEVON! HOLY YEVON!** " Tidus whacks moogles' heads with his pole as he swims by. Kairi was petting the moogles," I'll name you Gorge and you Bob! Oh, and you can beTom! You can be Joe!" Nikki just swims about. Oblivion gets caught in the "moogle mess". Riku:" Oblivion! OBLIVION!" He swims among the moogles lookingfor Oblivion. Sora almost grabs the handle, but his ankle is grabbed. Moogle:" KUPO KUKO MUKO!" Sora: " AHHHHHH!" He gets dragged back into the moogles.

Cid manages to get to a window and opens it. The moogles get sucked out of the window, which is sucking them out like a warp hole would. Cid: " That's the second time this week." Everyone falls to the ground with a thud.

**_Thump! Thump! CRACK!_**

Everyone landed on their bums, except for Wakka, who fell on his neck and snapped itin the process. Selphie gives Wakka a pheonix down, bringing him back to life. Tidus gets up and helps the rest up. Riku sees Oblivion next to him, picks it up, and strokes it. Kairi gets up and says," Should we stay the night, it's pretty late." Sora:" Sure." Tidus:" Whatever." Nikki: " Ok." Riku:" Oblivion thinks we should stay too." Wakka:" Where are we going to stay?" Tidus: " A hotel. H-O-T-E-L." Wakka: " Oh, ok...where?" Tidus sighs, pulls out his pole, and hits Wakka over the head. Instead, he hit's him too hard and ends up snapping his neck. Everyone looks at the lifeless Wakka and shrug. Nikki drags Wakka and walks with the others to 2nd District.

* * *

**A/n: Well this chapter was going to be much longer, but I reduced it, so the rest of the chapter will be in the next one. If I'd stopped later it wouldn't be a good break off so I stopped it there.So, well uh, what did you think of this one? **

**Let me know what you think and I'll try to make the next one sooner. **

**-Rainisky **


	3. Babysitting 1

**Numero tres! Oh, yes! Hey look I rhymed!...............Hello..... This is the third one and I'm going to start now. Sora:"Hey Riku come read it with us!" Riku:"****Is Oblivion in there?!"Me:"Uh.......Sure!"Riku:"Yay! Oblivion, Oblivion, Oblivion, Oblivion, Oblivion, Oblivion, Oblivion, Oblivion, Oblivion, Oblivion, Oblivion, Oblivion, Oblivion, Oblivion, Oblivion, Oblivion, Oblivion, Oblivion, Oblivion, Oblivion, Oblivion, Oblivion, Oblivion, Oblivion, Oblivion, Oblivion, Oblivion, Oblivion, Oblivion, OBLIVION!!!!!OBLIVION! OBLIVION! OBLIVION! OBLIVION! OBLIVION! OBLIVION! OBLIVION!"**Tidus finally gets tired of him and punches him. A fangirl runs around the corner.**Fangirl 11234:"You hurt my Riku!!!"**Another fangirl runs around.**Fangirl 2343637: "Yes! And he's mine!"Fangirl 33:"No, cause he's mine!"**Instead of trying to kill Tidus, like they originally planned, they begin to fight eachother. Fangirl 234325 pokes out 1113's eye out and 1113 does the same. Fangirl 5 punches 45's nose. Fangirl 56455 tries to whack 13245678904758263564536356343656346170346 out with a pole, but 13245678904758263564536356343656346170346 rips her heart out. Everyone stops and looks at her. **Everyone:"......................AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK!"**She looks at Riku," Now you're all mine!!!!" Riku stands there for a couple seconds and then he runs with 1324567890475823564536356343656346170346 on his trail. **Me:"Well, I don't own KH, Final Fantasy, Disney, guns( Oh goodness no!), and I do own Nikki, I think that's all. Please don't sue me!" I think that the story is boring in the beginning, so bear with me please!**

* * *

So they were off to find a hotel to stay the night in, but along the way they remembered that they didn't have any munny,so Sora suggested that they find his friends, Leon and Yuffie. So then they were off to find the sewers, where Sora said they would be. Of course they couldn't go wrong with Sora's handy left hand map! Moving on..........Wakka:" Where are we supposed to be staying again?" Tidus:"A hotel. H-O-T-E-L." Wakka: Oh ok!............Where?" Tidus sighs because of Wakka's stupidity and whacks him over the head, but too hard causing his neck to snap again. Kairi was holding Tom, Bob, Joe, and Gorge at the time. Sora sees this and trembles. Then Joe manages to get out of Kairi's death grip nad kicks Sora in the knee. Bob slaps Kairi, causing her to drop Gorge and Tom. Gorge takes Oblivion and runs away. Riku:" OBLIVION! OBLIVION!!!!" Riku chases after Gorge. Tom takes out a gun and shoots at random places. Tom:"KUPUOPUOPUOPUOPUOPUOPUOPUO!!!!!!" He continues shooting at random places. Nikki, Tidus, and Selphie dodge them. Suddenly they hear little tapping noises and hear as they continue growing. Everyone looks around the corner to see a stampede of moogles running toward them. 

Tidus runs over to Wakka, who's still dead, and drags him by the rim of his pant leg to the stairs. Riku comes back after getting his sword, sees the moogles, and runs after Tidus. Soon Nikki, Selphie, and Kairi follow. After getting one last moogle off his spiky hair, Sora trails behind them. They all run down the stairs, hearing _thump_ each time Wakka's head collided with each stair step. Tidus:"Where do we go? WHERE DO WE GO?!" Sora observes his map. Kairi tells him to hurry after seeing little red dots coming down the stairs. Sora:" This way!" Sora lead the group around the corner and to a giant door. Yes, you guessed it, the Dalmation's house.

Sora knocked on the door at fast pace. Then the man( I forgot their names.) opened the door. Everyone burst into the house. The women questions," Oh, Sora, hello. May I ask what you are doing here?" Sora explains to them the situation and they agree to let them stay, under ONE condition.Male Owner: " We have an opera to go see, but our babysitter called in sick, so if you babysit them for the puppies for the night you can stay. We'll be staying at a hotel tonight, so we won't be here later. That's not a problem, is it?" Sora:" Of course not." ' Since when do they have operas in Traverse Town?' He thought. So, the owners were off, leaving them in the giant house.

**Badguys **

Ansem:" Now that I have them under my control, their lives should be completly ruined, I already reset the keyholes anyway." Ursula:" WHAT ABOUT THE RAINING MUFFINS?!?!?" Ooogie Boogie:"AND CHEESECAKE??!" Captain Hook:" SHUT UP! Besides, we shall vanquish Peter Pan with those orbs." Clayton:" GORILLAS!" Malifacent, Sephiroth, and Hades watch the quarrl. Ansem takes out an orb. Suddenly, little moogles run out, raise their arms, and bring their arms down, casting Flare. Ursula, Captain H., and Oogie Boogie disintegrate into thin air. Hades slowly walks out of the room and Ansem sits at his table and fondles his O.O.D while watching the Hero's squirm.

**Back To The Heros **

So they were stuck watching the puppies and they'd been  up for a while now. Riku:"Oblivion thinks we should sleep now." Tidus:" Oblivion was reading my mind, let's go!" So Riku and Tidus went to the spare bedrooms. Kairi was feeding the puppies, Nikki was watching T.V, and Selphie was helping Kairi. Earlier, Wakka had decided to play around with a puppy, ticked it off, so it had bit him. Needless to say, he was at the balcony of the stairs and fell off. Due to that fact, he was dead and laying in the center of the room. Sora walked in with a bunch of snacks in his hand. Nikki:" What are you doing, those aren't yours!" In the midst of their arguing and Selphie and Kairi admiring the puppies the room suddenly went pitch black. Sora looked around frantically," Tidus, Selphie, Riku, Kairi, Nikki! Where are you?!" Nikki:"Stop yelling, I'm right here!" Sora:" Should we look for the others?" Nikki:"I don't know, they'll probably find us fir-" They heard footsteps. _Tap!Tap!........Tap!Tap!Tap!..............Tap!Tap!Tap!Tap!Tap!Tap!...........**BOOM!BAM!CRASH!**_ Sora and Nikki looked around panicked, but still found nothing. Sora:"I think we should go now!" Nikki turned around," Not right now....." Multiple red eyes  glowed in the darkness.

**- To Selphie -**

Selphie zapped into the basement."Mmm...mmmmmm!" She heard. It sounded like someone was being gagged." Where are you?" She asked. "Mmmm!Mmm!" The voice sounded different this time, but it sounded like it came from the corner. Selphie ran over to the corner and saw two people.......Leon and Yuffie, binded in chairs by rope and gagged with socks.

**_Bang!Clank!Boom!CRASH!_**

Riku fell down the stairs with Oblivion by his side.Selphie:" What areyou doing here?!" Riku:" That's what I want to know! I was having such a good dream, about me and Oblivion being together forev-" "MMM!" " Oh yeah!" Selphie stated. She untied the two and Riku picked up Oblivion and walked over," So how did you two get here?" Yuffie:"It's a long story!" Leon:" Whatever." Yuffie:" So we were training in our usual place....."

**_Flashback _**

_" Kupo, pu muko upo kupo! K, U, P, O! " The little army of moogles had snuck into Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith's training area. They spread into different corners of the area. Moogle 1 took out his dart gun. He shot a dart out and hit Leon in his butt. Aerith: Oh my god! Leon! Are you alrigh-" She'd started to say to the fallen Leon, but she too, was hit by the instant sleeping dart. Yuffie ran over to her two fallen comerades," Guys wake up!Wake up!" Then she saw  shiny darts flying from four cornersof the room. She quickly dodged them all, took out a ninja star, and hit Moogle 4 in the center of it's forehead. Moogle4:"KUUUUUPOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" (Holy fuck!!!!!!)Moogle2:"KUPO MU MOPUKO!!!"(Nooooo! Agent foooour!) Moogle 2 shot another at her but she dodged again and through a ninja star, hitting it in it's eye. Moogle2:"KUPPPPPO! __!#$!!$&&!!!!(HOLY__ FUCK! BEEPBBEPBEEP) Soon Yuffie had killed them all except for number one. Moogle 1 pulled out it's walkie talkie," MUKO PO POKO KUKO!!!" Yuffie threw a ninja star at him."KUUUUUUUPO!!!" Yuffie smiled in pride of her victory. Then she started doing the Chicken Dance. **Tap!Tap!.......Tap!Tap!Tap!Tap!Tap!Ta!Tap!Tap!Tap! **Too caught up in her Dance of Chicken, she didn't notice the mass of moogles surrounding her. A dart flew past her cheek. She opened her eyes and saw the moogles," Uh, hi guys!" She laughed nervously. **Whoosh!Whoosh!Whoosh!Whoosh!Whoosh!Whoosh! **Many shots were fired triggering an akward silence. Random Moogle:".............MUPO MU KO KUPO!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Victory is ours!)"MUPO MU KO KUPO!!!!!!!!!!!!!MUPO MU KO KUPO!!!!!!!!!!!!!MUPO MU KO KUPO!!!!!!!!!!!!!MUPO MU KO KUPO!!!!!!!!!!!!! " Theother moogles shouted with the moogle,proud of their victory. Then the moogles dragged them to a big giant house( _The place they're at now.)

_ **End Flashback **_

****

**A/N: I think I'll stop here. Yes, I know, probably not as funny as the previous ones, but there was a lot of explaining in this one, so I couldn't really add in as much humor. I'm sorry this one came out WAY later than I said, I just got caught up with things and then I was being lazy so yeah. See you next time. ( Fangirl 13245678904758263564536356343656346170346**  **chases Riku in the background. Tidus:" Ok, enough is enough! (Takes Sora's Keyblade and sets 13245678904758263564536356343656346170346 on fire. Riku watches as she burns to bits.) Bye!**

**- rainisky**


	4. Babysitting 2

**I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story, I would list you, but the net had technical difficulties and it erased the chapter I had started, so I'm having to type it again.**

**_Rainisky starts dancing."_I love this song!**_" **Dancing until Princess Jasmine is thrown into her. Cinderella is fighting with Aurora, who is getting a piano thrown at her from Snow White. Cinderella knocks Aurora out and the piano crashes into her. Alice is using a cannon to shoot lollipops at Belle while Belle is using a cannon to shoot books to return the fire. Kairi walks into the room," I feel like killing something." Kairi looks at me," What?" Laughs nervously and runs with Kairi chasing her. The 7 dwarfs step into the spotlight, " Rainisky doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Disney movies, bazookas, guns, swords, daggers..." They keep listing until Jasmine's tiger snaps off a dwarfs head with Cinderella mice following it. Rainisky runs in front of the 6 dwarfs with Kairi chasing her. Kairi spots the dwarfs and goes after them instead. Rainisky runs into the bathroom and locks herself in. " I should be safe for now, enjoy the story."**_

* * *

Recap:Riku and Selphie had found out about Yuffie and Leon's incident.

After that, the four decided to find the other people in the mansion.

- **_To Kairi _**-

Kairi ended up in a bedroom and like the other parts of the house, it was pitch black. " H-hello?" She stammered. She walked fward and squeeked when the wooden floor creaked. _Boom! _Someone ran into her and the lights flashed on. " Aerith? What are you doing here?" Kairi questioned. Aerith had ran into Kairi and when they turned around they saw that Tidus had turned the lights on. Aerith:" I was with-" " KILL AERITH!" A robotic voice came from the bathroom. Aerith froze," You have GOT to hide me!" Aerith exclaimed. Tidus:" Why?" Kairi:" Didn't you just hear that?! Nevermind. " She sighed. " Aerith, who's tryying to kill you?" Kairi stated. Aerith:" It's....it's..." Tidus:" It's who?" Aerith:" It's Cloud ok!" "Cloud?" Kairi and Tidus both asked in unison. Aerith sighed, " Spiky blonde hair, red cape, blue clothes, armor, gigantic, oversized, exceedingly large,sharp and pointy sword?" Kairi's memory clicks, " OH!" Tidus was still confused due to thefact he had not known anything from the events of last year. Kairi: " Why is he trying to kill you?" Aerith:" I don't know. We were running from the psychotic dogs and he got bit, since then, he's had the urge to kill me." "KILL AERITH!" The bathroom door starts to pound. " Quick, hide me!" So, Kairi and Tidus stuffed Aerith under the bed as the bathroom door slammed open. Cloud walked over to Kairi, acting as if nothing had happened. " Uh, hi Kairi! What are you doing here and who's that?" He points to Tidus. Tidus:" The name's Tidus." He smiled. Kairi: " We're babysitting, or _were _babysitting, but _something_ happened as you know." Cloud:" Uh, that's great. Have you seen Aerith anywhere?" His eyes glowed bright red at Aerith's name. Tidus laughed nervously," Umm, no!" Cloud: " Are you sure?" Tidus: Umm, yeah." Cloud sees that Tidus is nervous. Cloud:" YOU'RE AERITH!" He points to Tidus, " IN DISGUISE!" Tidus:" NO, NO I'M NOT!" Cloud: " YES, YES YOU ARE!" He speaks in a robotic voice, " KILL AERITH." Kairi:"No, he's not Aerith." Cloud:" Then you're Aerith!" Kairi: " There can only be one Aerith!" Cloud: " Then I'll kill you both! KILL AERITH!" He points to Kairi," KILL AERITH!" Then he pointed to Tidus. Aerith ran from under the bed in attempt to save them both. " I'm Aerith!" Cloud:" KILL AERITHS!" Tidus, Kairi, and Aerith ran down the hall with Robot Cloud chasing them," KILL AERITHS!KILL AERITHS! KILL AERITHS! KILL AERITHS!"

- **_To Wakka _**-

Wakka was laying in the center of the house, the living room, dead.

-**_ To Selphie, Riku, Yuffie, and Leon _**-

They walked up the staircases searching forthe others. Selphie:" Kairi, Tidus, Nikki, Sora!" Yuffie:" Where are you?" Riku looked around while Leon did nothing. _Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap! _Everyone looked at the edge of the hall and saw a small shadow run across. _Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap!_ They all heard at the other end, but when they turned around they saw nothing. Leon pulled out his Gunblade. Riku:" I think we should go now." Leon walked up to the end of the hall. "KUPO PU PUKO!" (Charge!) Suddenly moogles cam from all directions. Yuffie brought out her ninja stars," Bring it on bitches!" And thus, the battle began. A laser like sound is heard from Leons direction and a red dot appears on a moogle's eye. Leon fires a bullet," UPO UP KUPO!" (Oh, the agony!) Selphie takes out her whip," Dance puppets, dance!" She hits in random places, sending moogles in all directions. Riku pulls out Oblivion and slices off moogles' heads, arms, and legs. Soon, there are about ten moogles left. " PUPO KU POKO KUPO KOPUKO!" (Bring out the secret weapon!) A giant shadow was casted upon them all. They all gaped at what they saw...

-**_To Sora and Nikki _**-

Nikki and Sora stood in the center of the mass of glowing red eyes. Growls could be heard from all around them. Nikki: " I guess we must fight. Do you have a weapon?" The Keyblade appeared in Sora's hand. Nikki brought out her gun. Yes, a gun, but this was no ordinary gun, no, this gun was special. Nikki fired a her gun at a couple of puppies. Her bullet missed and hit the wall causing a **big** explosion. The wall eroded apart as the flames tore at it. Yes, my friends, Nikki's gun worked as a bazooka. Sora's eyes grew wide with something he remembered," Nikki, we can't kill them! We're babysitting them!" "WHAT?!" She shoots again at another corner of the house, blasting the whole corner chunk off. " I SAID WE CAN'T KILL THEM!" " WHAT?! SPEAK UP!" She shot again and set countless of their tails on fire. Sora:" OH GOD!" He had to think of a plan and quickly. ' Ah ha!' He thought. Sora:" I summon Dumbo!" The baby elephant glided down from the sky. "Get rid of that!" Sora points to the fire on their tails. So, Dumbo follows orders and flies into the sky. Water sprinkled down from Dumbo's trunk, which soon changed into too much water. The room began to flood. Sora:" _Gurgle, GURGLE!"_ He tries to dismiss Dumbo, but his words are mixed in the bubbles. Nikki's hand is slowly devoured in the water. Dumbo then had sprayed enough water to flood the whole house....

* * *

**So chapter four is done! Joyous! _Hears glass breaking and the pounding outside of the door. Then hears something like flames and a chainsaw._** **Glad I'm not out there! " KILL RAINISKY" 00 _Turns on the light and sees Cloud. _I hope to get Chap. five out soon. 00 " KILL RAINISKY!"**

**- 00 Rainisky**


	5. Zap!

**My excuse: Rainisky pulls out her bazooka machine gun and she fires at Writers' Block.Writers' Block blasts into pieces.** "YAY! I have conquered! Due to a minor case of writers' block, being busy, and having a large case of laziness, I'm back! So for the long delay, I have brought you the Orbs O' Darkness: Christmas Edition..........disclaimer."

**I've gotten suggestions to change the way I write.THANK YOU WHOEVER YOU PEOPLE ARE!!(I'm really lazy, sorry)....yeah. _Dodges Cloud's sword. _I can't believe I forgot he was here! AHHH! _Rainsky busts the door open and runs into the princesses' battlefield. The room is on fire and Jasmine is chasing Snow White with a chainsaw. Kairi has sliced off all the dwarfs' heads and is roasting them in the inferno. Cinderella is chasing after Alice, who has taken her glass slipper. Belle notices that no one is worrying about the chair and sits in it. Aurora comes by with a pot and hits Belle with it, causing her to fly out of the chair. Aurora sits in the chair only to have her head sliced off by Kairi. Kairi sits in it and tkaes a chunk out of a dwarf's head. Rainsky runs in front of the chair with Cloud following, Kairi gets in the way and gets her head chopped of by Cloud, who continues following Rainisky. _**

**Aurora's Head: Rainsky does NOT own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or anything that has to do with them(Disney, guns, swords, etc.) Enjoy the feature of Orbs O' Darkness:Christmas Edition!_Her head gets stomped on by Snow White and Jasmine,who's running after Snow White._**

* * *

**Recap: Aerith, Kairi, and Cloud were running away from Robot Cloud. Riku, Selphie, Leon, and Yuffie had fended off moogles and after they fended off moogles, they saw.....something I will not yet reveal. Nikki and Sora were being attacked by puppies and an "accident" happened, which caused Sora to summon Dumbo, who kinda, sorta flooded the house. **

**-** _To Kairi,Aerith,Tidus, and Cloud _-

**Kairi, Tidus, and Aerith were running from Robot Cloud's attacks.**

Robot Cloud:" KILL AERITHS! KILL AERITHS! KILL AERITHS! KILL AERITHS! "

**The three jumped around the corner to dodge his attack and began running down the hall.They could hear Cloud gaining on them, so they ran faster. Suddenly, they could all hear something, like a river, flowing down. They all turned around and saw "it". The massive amount of water rapidly flowed down the other end of the hall.**

KAT(Kairi,Aerirth,Tidus):" AHHH!"

**They all ran for their lives and turned the corner of the hall, and Robot Cloud missed them by the moment.**

Robot Cloud:" KILL AERITHS! KILL AERITHS!"

**Then Robot Cloud heard the same thing, something like water, comming closer, and closer, and closer. He turned around and saw the wave,which turned him into his normal self.**

Cloud:" Oh dear......HOLY SHIT!"

**He ran in the direction of the others. Kairi, Aerith, and Tidus had been running down tons of halls and finally came to one........with a dead end. Now isn't that dandy? To make matters worse, Cloud had just ran around the corner.The three spotted him.**

K,A,T: "AHHHH!"

Cloud: "AHHHH!"

**Cloud screamed out of shock and confusion.**

K,A,T:" AHHHH!"

Cloud: "AHHHH!"

K,A,T:" AHHHH!"

Cloud: "AHHHH!"

K,A,T:" AHHHH!"

Cloud: "AHHHH!"

_**SPLASH!**_

- _To Wakka _-

He still was on the floor, dead, as the wave came and swllowed him up.

**_!SPLASH!_**

* * *

**_Everyone, with the exception of Yuffie, Leon, Riku, and Selphie, had been swallowed up in the giant mass of water, once again. The water had finally flowed to a hall with a window. The water had flowed out of the window like a vacum, but Wakka wasn't alive to keep himself to inside the house. As a result, he flew out of the window with the puppies and the dead moogles, down all of the ten stories of the house._**

_- To Selphie, Leon, Yuffie, and Riku -_

**They all began to drool at what they were seeing. Too busy in a daze, they didn't notice their friends saturated in water behind them. (Meaning, the window was in the same hall that they were.)**

Sora:" Hey look everyone! It's everyone!"

He sees what the other were staring at and he begins to tremble in fear. Kairi, Nikki, Aerith, Tidus, and Cloud looked at the direction of the sight and began to stare, for what was in front of them was an unusually large, supersized......moogle. This moogle was as tall as the Statue of Liberty, yes, the Statue of Liberty and they were stuck, in the hall with it, along with the other 10,000 moogles.

_- To Ansem, Malificent, and Sephiroth -_

**Ansem was in the kitchen, getting some sack out of the fridge for a lunch break, when he heard: _!CRASH!.....Clank, clank.....Tap, tap, thump, thump! _Ansem quickly ran to the confrence room and looked around. He noticed that something was missing, the Orb O' Darkness. He looked at a wall, then his eyes slowly traveled down it, and he saw little pieces of dark, black glass shattered around everywhere.**

_- To the Heros -_

**Everyone was running for their lives, trying to dodge the moogles' bullets and the giant moogle's footsteps. **

Tidus: "NOOO!" **_!CRUNCH!_**

**He got crushed by the giant moogle. Selphie was already shot in the leg , Kairi in the arm, Riku in the eye, Leon in the flank, and Cloud in the back. Nikki,Sora, Yuffie,and Aerith were doing alrig- _!CRUNCH!!CRUNCH!!CRUNCH! !CRUNCH!......._Uh, nevermind. Then the moogles stopped moving. Everyone was puzzled, but then they saw the moogles' body parts starting to deform. Sora realized what was going to happen.**

Sora:" RUN! THEY'RE GOING TO BLOW!"

Kairi:" RUN WHERE?!"

**Everyone slowly turned their heads to the window.**

Aerith:" COWABUNGA!"

**She jumped out of the window. Then everyone else followed her.**

" AHHHH!" "I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE" " HOLY YEVON!" "FISHTACOGERMS!" "AHHHHHHHHH!"

**They all hit the bottom of all ten stories as the house blew up.**

Nikki:"I think...I broke..my leg..."

**Everyone passed out again.**

* * *

_- To Ansem, Malificent, and Sephiroth -_

Ansem:" Sephiroth! Malificent!"

**Then two heads appeared around the corner of the wall. They slowly walked over to where Ansem was standing. **

Ansem:" Explain."

**The two started talking rapidly, blaming eachother for the mess, getting their words mixed together. Soon, it was too much for Ansem to take.**

Ansem:" SILENCE! Ok, Sephiroth, you explain."

Sephiroth:" IT WAS ALL HER FA-"

**He stopped due to a glare from Ansem.**

Sephiroth:" Well, Malificent and I got bored, so we decided to play a game. Then we saw the orb and decided to play dodgeball. I threw it at her and she... kinda...... dodged it.......yeah."

**He could see the look of rage on Ansem face. Ansem pulled out another orb and was about to cast a spell on the two when,**

Malificent:" LIER!"

**She pushed Sephiroth and he shoved her back. The she shoved him so hard to where he was pushed into Ansem. Ansem dropped the orb, but only half of it broke. Ansem was knocked out and so was Sephiroth. Malificent smiled evilly and started to walk away, but she tripped on the half of the orb and she was knocked out too....**

_- To the Heros -_

**Aerith felt little drops of something cold falling on her cheek. Her arms were cold, her feet were cold, heck, she was cold! She sat up and looked around. It was snowing! 'Butitisn't for supposed to snow for another month'. She thought. She saw that everyone was asleep, so she crawled over to Leon. **

Aerith:" Leon, hey Leon, get up.....Leon...GET UP!"

**She made a snowball and threw one in his face. Then in a flash, a red light was on Aerith's eye and a laser like sound could be heard. Yuffie was sleeping, thinking about throwing her ninja stars at moogles, while clucthing a star in her hand. She heard the sound and was awaken by the sound.**

Yuffie:" DIE EVIL BEINGS!"

**She threw her ninja star, sat up, looked around, and saw Aerith dodging Leon's Gublade bullets. **

"HOLY YEVON!"

**The ninja star implanted itself in the eye of the now alive Wakka. ****Wakka was blinded and he stomped on Sora. Sora sat up and clutched his sides, trying to regain his breath. Kairi heard a laser like sound, sat up, and saw a red dot on her forehead. She began running with Aerith. Tidus just sat up and watched the events. Riku was still sleeping, daydreaming about Oblivion which he strangled is his hand. Aerith hid behind Cloud and Leon's bullets reflected off his armor and into Nikki's foot. **

Nikki:"BLOODY HELL!"

**Nikki pulled out her gun and started shooting at Cloud. Then she began shooting at random places. Her bullets left a burning chaos when she missed.( Which was all the time, considering no one would dare get shot by her "gun".)**

"HOLY YEVON!"

**Nikki shot Wakka, sending him flying off until he was nothing but a speck in the sky.**

_- To the Badguys -_

**The trio was unconscious just as Ansem's butler, Mr. Moogle, was coming in to do his daily chores. He noticed them in a heap in the corner next to something that was round and black. He slowly creeped to it and picked it up. He looked at the orb and saw some people running from insane teens' weapon's bullets. He thought that it would be funny if the bullets were snowballs....**

_- To theGoodguys -_

**Leon and Nikki were shooting at everyone else, leaving mass destruction everywhere their bullets went. Then their deadly bullets turned into, soft white snowballs? ' The hell?' Leon thought.**

_- To Mr. Moogle -_

**Mr. Moogle noticed that his thought had came true. He now noticed what he could do......**

_A beam of light,starting from the center, shined on TraverseTown. Soon, the whole planet was engulfed in the light. Everyone in the town took a drastic transformation._

_- To the Goodguys -_

**Leon and Nikki were puzzled. **

Nikki:"The bloody thing's broken!"

**She pounded her gun on the snow. Suddenly, a light came and blinded them all. **

Tidus:" So bright!"

Sora:" It BURNS!"

Leon:" I'M MELTING!"

**The light faded.**

Yuffie:" You gwuys wook so fwuny."

**She starts giggling and Aerith gasped.**

Aerith:" Wook!Evweywons so tiny!"

Riku:" What doo you mean?" **He sucked on his thumb and held Oblivion in his right hand, which was about as tall as he was. Then Sora gasped.**

Sora:" Its so pwointy!"

**He goes to touch Oblivion and he pricks his finger.**

Sora:" I pwoked my fingeor!I got a boo boo now! Waaaa!"

**Everyone gasped and crowded around Sora's finger. They stared intentley at his finger.**

Kairi:" It's blooed!"

Cloud:" Ooh, ooh, I wanna wick it!"

**Cloud swipes off some of the blood and licks it.**

Tidus:" Dwoes it twaste gooed?"

**He swipes some off too and licks it.**

Sora:" It bwuns!Waaa!"

_- To Mr. Moogle -_

**Mr. Moogle was watching the people in Traverse Town suffer, but one group took to his liking especially, the group that was crowding around one boy. He decided to take them somewhere else.**

_- To the Chibi Goodguys -_

Sora:" Waaaa!"

**Soon, everyone had gotten a taste to Sora's finger. Riku then smiled with an idea, used Oblivion to prick his finger, and sucked on his finger.**

Riku:" It twastes wiech twichen!"

**_!ZAP!_**

* * *

I don't see why they call goodguys good guys, it really confuses me. So they're chibi now and the insane Mr. Moogle has control of where they go. What could happen? **Rainisky is running for the window and jumps out over to her friends house.** **Climbs up the roof and knocks on the window. **Friend: " Your house is destroyed again? Come on in!" **Walks into her room and goes downstairs into the living room . Goes over to the computer. Starts typing Christmas Edition Pt.2.**

Questions, comments, and concerns are wanted!

-Rainisky


	6. In the Moogle Jail!

**! UNLESS YOU CARE ABOUT MY LIFE, READING THIS ISN'T NECESSARY:**

Rainisky:" How long has it been! I've been separated from my baby too long, but I have it back now, I've missed you so much! (Rainisky glomps her computer. ) Moving is such a drag! I moved around two days before Christmas! And we had to work on Christmas day, cleaning the house, setting up my room, and so much other crud. I wasn't able to get on the computer for two months and my sisters keep terrorizing my room cause all the videogames are in there. And school is horrible, we all know that already. I have one friend, she's pretty nice, but I haven't been able to communicate with my friends for a while now, ever since we moved. I missed Deviantart, Quizilla, and so much. I'm sure I'm not the only one who has moved around here, I feel as horrible as you, possibly even worse since I'm completely attached to my com-"

!**NOW, YOU CAN READ THE ACTUAL DISCLAIMER:**

( Kairi shoots an arrow at Rainisky.)

Kairi: " We don't care about your idiotic life, we just want a chapter!" ( Kairi raises a flaming arrow threateningly.)

Rainisky: "Alright, alright, alright! Well, if I'm remembering correctly, last time they all turn chibi and zapped somewhere. Right?

Yuffie: " Correct."

( Rainisky: 0.o?) Rainisky: " What are you doing here ?"

Yuffie: "What do you mean, wasn't there supposed to be a party or something?"(Rainisky turns to the princesses and the dwarfs.)

Alice: " It was all Mr. Moogle's idea!"

(Rainisky pulls out a chainsaw and slowly makes her way to Mr. Moogle, who running for his life.)

Cloud: " Kill Aerith!" ( Cloud attacks Sora.)

Sora: " And since when did I resemble Ae-" (Sora is be legged by Cloud's sword. Tidus runs in with a flamethrower.)

Tidus: " BURN BABY BURN! BUWHAHAHAHAHA!" ( Rainisky dodge rolls into Leon.)

Rainisky: " Fancy meeting you here. Hehehe..." ( A laser like sound is heard and Rainisky jumps behind a flaming couch.)

A random announcing guy that says all the catches, side affects, etc. about products: " Rainisky doesn'townKingdomHearts,FinalFantasy,Naruto,Disney,oranythingassociatatedwiththose videogames.Shedoesn'townanyofthesongsinthisstory,sodonotsueher,enjoyyourfuture presentation.Ifyoucannotreadbabylanguage,youshouldconsultyourdoctorbeforereadingthisselection."

_**KUPOMUPOKUPOMUPOKUPOMUPOKUPOMUPOKUPO**_

_!ZAP!_

Everyone was zapped...somewhere. They were surrounded by white brick walls except for the one in front of them, where shiny metal bars barricaded them.

**Leon: "I beweave tat we are jailed."**

**Cloud: "Just wike cwops and robbors!"**

**Selphie: "Bwut tat would mean tat we awe tha bwadguys! WAAAAA! I'm not a bwadguy!"**

**Kairi: "Ooh, lwook at tha lwittle tweddy bwears! I want one!"**

Kairi started reaching her hand out of the bars. Sora and Riku looked at what Kairi believed to be teddy bears and gasped. Sora began hyperventilating, for what Kairi saw were none other than moogle cops. Two moogles stood outside on both sides of the jail cell, dressed as cops.

**Moogle Cop One: " Kupo mupo kukpo kuko."**

**Moogle Cop Two: "Kupo mupo kukmo kuko kuko poku kupo mumo."**

**Sora: "Tay sayed tat tayed chwange us bwack to normaled in tis many twimes(holds up ten fingers,meaning ten minutes.)**

**and ten tayed mwake us pway ta pwice."**

**Aerith: " Bwut we don't have any munnies!"**

**Nikki: " Stupid! Tay meaned tat tay were going to mwake us pway ta pwice!"**

**Tidus:(0.o?) " Wat's ta dwiffenc-"**

**Nikki: "Shaddup! I'm twakin'!"**

**Yuffie: "Oooh! You sayed a bwad word!"**

Suddenly, the group heard the sound of a jail cell door closing.

**" Gimme my dwamn lolli!"**

**"Cwam down Lwarxenie , when we get outta here we cwan brutawe murda em'.**

**Larxene: " I dwon't gwive a damn Axie, tay pwomised me a lolli and I want it now! GIVE ME MY LOLLI!"**

**"Mwake her shuddup Axie, she's given me a headake."**

**Axel: " Dwon't you tink I tyied(tried) tat aweady! Dwo it yoself Vwexie!"**

**Vexen: " You ain't my momma! You poo-poo head!"**

**Marluxia: " Stwop awguinn' ya babies! We ain't gonna get out if you kweep on awguing tweni-fo seven!"**

**Larxene: "I said gimme my beep, beep lollipop!"**

**Axel: "Just give her the damned lolli aweady! Or I'll bwast all your heads off!" **

He holds up a bazooka and puts a finger on the trigger. Moogle Cop One sighs and gives Larxene a lollipop.

**Vexen: "Where's _my_ lolli?"**

**Moogle Cop Two: "Mupo kuk kup-"( But you said that she-)**

**Axel: " Give em' a lolli!"**

**Moogle Cop One: "Mupo kuk kumo ku-"(But we don't have any-)**

**Axel: " Ywour towminated!"(You're terminated!)**

Axel pulls the trigger and it blows up the moogle cops. All the other cops try to stop him, but they are blown up too.

**Tidus: " Hey, mwista(mister), do ya tink ya could bust us outta here!"**

Axel says, "**Sure**," and he blows their jail cell apart, blasting Tidus in the process. He snickers and runs off with the other unknowns. Leon says, **"Alwighty, we need to spwit(split) up intwo(into) goups. Ok, goup one is Wiku, Nikki, Cwloud, Aewiefth, and Swelphie. Goup two is Twidus, Kaiwi, Sowa, Yuffie, and me. Goup one wheel(will) gow find a way to mwake us big again, while goup two wheel go cwlewer(clear) ta exit. Rweady!"**

**Everyone: " Bweak!"**

_- To The Badguys -_

Ansem awoke first. He shook and rubbed his head, then looked around to get used to his surroundings. When he realized he was at his conference room he did what he'd normally do and went to sit in his oversized conference chair. So, Ansem walked over to the chair when suddenly the chair spun around and there sitting in it was none other than Mr. Moogle. Mr. Moogle put his pinky to his mouth. (_Think Dr. Evil from Austin Powers, yeah, like that...cept' moogles don't have pinkies._)

**Mr. Moogle: "Koupo mopo kopokomoku opum mupo kupo! Kupo kupo muko kuko mupo kukopo, kumokupo mupopo moko! Kupomupokukokumo mumomomopokukupomomo kupo kupo moko kupo. Ku kopo ko kokumupo!"**

**( I have been under your lousy control too long! Now that I have your supply of orbs, nothing can stop me! You've treated me like velvet dimplehairs and I'm not going to take it anymore! From now on I'm going to rule and you're going to hell!)**

Malificent and Sephiroth happened to be behind Ansem as Mr. Moogle began casting a permanent spell on Ansem. The wave of pink power captured all three of them and they were zapped somewhere...

-_To the Goodguys (Group One) -_

**Riku, Nikki, Cloud, Aerith, and Selphie ran down the hall, hiding occasionally from the moogle guards. **

**Cloud: " Ok, I see a dwoor ova' there, so Swelphie, Wiku, and me awre gonna stay hewer and watch out for tha tweddy bwears (teddy bears) while Nikki and Aweifth go in that woom ova there!"**

Cloud points to a door at the end of the hall. Aerith and Nikki run over to the door and quietly creep inside.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Well, that's all for now, I've got a WB, so I've got to sulk and think. Oh if you didn't know who those four people were in the jail cell, they're from KH:CoM. They will be more included later.Now for the ending extra:**

Rainisky is wearing a business suit and drawing a stick figure on a hill with a sun and a stick tree. She draws a line from the stick figure and writes: _Sasuke. _Then she walks to a podium in front of the audience that is filled with girls/ladies/boys/men from Kingdom Hearts and Naruto.

**Rainisky:" A picture of Sasuke, starting at five dollars!"**

**Selphie:" Ten dollars!"**

**Kairi:" Eleven dollars!"**

**Aerith:" Twenty-seven dollars!"**

**Hinata:" Eighty!"**

**Sakura:" My life!"**

**Everyone except for Sakura, Ino and Naruto who's eating Ramen: 0.o?**

**Ino:" Two lives!"**

**Sakura:" Three lives!"**

The room is silent.

**Rainisky:" Three lives going once...three lives going twice...SOLD TO SAKURA FOR THREE LIVES!"**

Rainisky gives the picture to Sakura and then pulls out a bazooka machine gun.

**Rainisky:" Hold still."**

Rainisky shoots a humogous hole through Sakura, Ino, and Naruto. Sasuke then walks in the room and sees the three dead.

**Sasuke**: **0.o?**

Rainisky is in the corner again, drawing a stick figure of Riku...

* * *

**Send reviews! Please and thank you!**


	7. End: The Moogle Age

**A/N:** **Alrighty, sadly, this is the last chapter! BUT FEAR NOT! There is a sequal to follow. Why end it so early? I had this  
unbelievable writers' block(and I bet half of you are going "Yeah right"), so after thinking a very, very,very,very,very loooooooooooooooooong ****time, I finally thought of something, but it made me end OOD, so yeah...I hope to go back and edit my previous chapters sometime...I believe that is all...**

**Disclaimer(everything I say is a lie):** **I own Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy, along with the world.I don't own the character Nikki and I have purple feet.I shall soon take over Mars and I hope to be sued.**

**_KUPOMUKOKUPOMUKOKUPOMUKO_**

Nikki and Aerith walked into the door and found that they were upstairs of some very spacious room. Over a beautifully carved railing, they could see a single moogle standing on a narrow, long table. There were thousands of moogles surrounding the table staring up at the single moogle.(They are in Ansem's conference room, the one Mr.Moogle took over, the moogle standing on the table.) The duo stared at the sight below them,"Mupokukupo, mokupoku mukoku, poku kupo,(I have devised a diabolical plan,with this here, Orb O'Darkness.") Mr.Moogle raised his hand, holding up an orb, but this one was different. Instead of having it's normal black glow like any other Orb O' Darkness, this orb was red with a heavy tint of black." Muko mukumomo kupo, mupokupomuko, Kumpoko mokomo!(This orb contains our future, with this orb, we will rule the world!") "**KUPO!KUPO!KUPO**!" Mr.Moogle began to cheer in triumph. The other moogles fell in line. The chant was soon inturrupted by an explosion from Nikki's gun. The countless moogles that were set on fire set fellow moogles on fire as they ran about. Aerith gave Nikki the frightned stare, one that said, _**'Look-What-You-Did-Our-Cover-Is-Blown-We're-Gonna-Die!**_' "I dwon't know _what_ tey swaid, bwut it dwidn't swound gwood!" said a chibi Nikki. She aimed for Mr.Moogle and fired. The bullet was just an inch before his giant red nose, before he activated the mysterious orb.

**_KUPOMUKOKUPOMUKOKUPOMUKO_**

This orb did exactly what Mr.Moogle had said. A strong yellow beam of light erupted from the world they were on and spread over all the other worlds, Agrabah, Wonderland, Neverland, you name it. This light totally rewrote the history of the universe. It rewrote everything and everyone's lives. The light slowly faded and everything looked the same, yeteverything was very, very different fromwhat everyone used to know. The odd red Orb O' Darkness had indeed held the moogle's future, for this was now the future, the moogle age.

**_KUPOMUKOKUPOMUKOKUPOMUKO_**

**A/N:This one was pretty short, did you like it still? After looking over my story, I've found that I might have a secret addiction to moogles, I find that _really_ scary.So, the moogles have totally altered the Kingdom Hearts universe, what exactly is this "moogle age"? Find out in my sequal, The Pink Robbers: Operation Moogletopia!  
**


End file.
